puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Pucca (character)
Pucca is the main character and protagonist of the Pucca series. She is a South Korean girl who is hopelessly in love with a handsome ninja in training named Garu that she is constantly trying to hug or kiss. Pucca is also the best friend of Ching. Character Bio It is revealed in the episode "Tomb It May Concern", as well as on the back of some of the Pucca DVD cases, that Pucca is the niece of Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguini (but it remains unknown which side of the family they come from). Pucca lives with her three uncles at the Goh-Rong Restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl. She drives around on her red scooter making deliveries to the people of the town. Pucca also has a pink cat named Yani. Pucca is a talented musician, as shown in "And the Band Played Rong", "Sooga Size Me" and other episodes. Out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often intervenes in conflicts when Garu (unwillingly) gives up on such. Pucca has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. Although Pucca is a good combatant, she can be oblivious at times causing her to learn what is happening the hard way. Appearance Pucca has waist-length black hair (when let down) that is tied in two buns with two red hair ties, giving her an odango hairstyle and visible pink marks on her cheeks, which don't show when she grins. Although she usually keeps her eyes closed, she opens her eyes for her Garu costume ("Dance, Pucca, Dance") and she can additionally be seen with her eyes open in some official art. Pucca is considered to be a cute and pretty girl that she has attracted several boys and they had fallen in love with her like: * A Western version of Garu ("Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas") * A rich man named Lazlo Gozalotovish ("Prince Not So Charming") * A clone of Garu ("Romancing the Clone") Pucca is seen dressing up as different characters: * She makes a parody of Sailor Moon using a magic rod to save Garu from the giant sumo wrestler, sending him into a volcano ("Tokyo A Go-Go"). * Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguini (Pucca's uncle) asked her if she needs one of their costumes for the party, but she shows them what she was sewing, which was a costume of Garu ("Dance, Pucca, Dance"). Personality Like Garu, Pucca does not regularly speak words, yet her reason for this is unknown. She often communicates with giggling, angry growling sounds and occasional short words like "hello", "tada" and "yu huh!". However, Ching has said Pucca has a lovely singing voice, so rather than being incapable to speak, she chooses not to. She and Garu both sing in Hooray for Bollywood" (However, their voices are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Abilities Although Pucca is seemingly not in a ninja school like Garu, Abyo and Ching, Pucca has shown ninja abilities that far surpasses theirs where she is stronger and faster than any of them. Weapons Pucca once defeated Tobe with chopsticks ("Oasis") and she has the ability to use noodles as deadly weapons, such as whips and lassos ("Noodle Girl"). Magic: Weather Pucca can use magical abilities when properly motivated, like being able to conjure whirlwinds and earthquakes. In the episode "He Loves Me Not" Pucca has been shown to conjure up hurricane-force winds and lightning storms Force Field and Weather manipulation In the episode "He Loves Me Not" Pucca was surrounded by a protective force field that was strong enough to block Ring Ring's attacks as well as damage her hair. At this moment Pucca was surrounded by aura swirling around her feet, likely indicating that this is her true power. While Pucca is normally oblivious to the extent of her own strength, during Ring Ring's attempted marrage to Garu, she can be seen motioning her hands to rip open a vortex in the eye of the storm. Dispite the vortex being strong enough to rip the house from it's foundation, Pucca was completely unaffected. = Relationships Garu: Pucca has a huge but (seemingly) unrequited crush on Garu. She is always chasing him whenever she sees him and she won't leave him alone. She will do anything to be with him and will protect him when he's endangered. Ching: Ching is Pucca's best friend who is usually with her and she is supportive of Pucca's romantic affection towards Garu. Ching shares similar romantic feelings towards Garu's best friend, Abyo. [[Uncle Dumpling|'Uncle' Dumpling]], [[Ho|'Ho']] and [[Linguini|'Linguini']]: The three chefs are Pucca's uncles and mentors. Trivia * The name Pucca means "Goddess" in Korean. * Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguini (Pucca's uncles) are the owners of the Goh-Rong restaurant. *Pucca makes different character parodies. * Pucca was born on July 7th. * Pucca is the strongest character in the series. * Pucca can understand Zombies, which was proven in "A Better Boyfriend". * Unlike Garu, it is never clear as to why Pucca doesn't talk. ** But, it is assumed that she just chooses not to. * The only times Pucca's hair is out of her usual style are: ** "Ghost of a Kiss" (though it is Samara Morgan (Pucca's ancestor) who looked just like her); ** She was blasted out of the Goh-Rong restaurant when Ring Ring caterwauls that destroys most of it when her hair ties fall off when she notices this, she mutters "oops" and stuffs them in her pockets ("Ring Ring's Party Favors") ** She wears her hair in wavy pigtails as the Goddess of Sports ("Gold Medal Garu") ** Her hair was flowing from an unusual power ("He Loves Me Not") ** Her hair is down ("Puccapatra") Gallery Season One FlowerBathingSuit.PNG|Pucca sunbathing in a daydream in "Funny Love Eruption" JourneyOutfit.PNG|Traveler in "Funny Love Eruption" WinterGear.PNG|Winter gear in "Noodle Around The World" ItalyOutfit.PNG|Italy traveler in "Noodle Around The World" ParisOutfit.PNG|Paris traveler in "Noodle Around The World" ConstructionHat.PNG|Construction worker in "Noodle Around The World" Spot11.PNG|Fox in "Chicken Spots" RedRidingHood.PNG|Little Red Riding Hood in "Flower Power" MarinePucca.PNG|Marine researcher in "Flower Power" Stars12.PNG|Alien in "Noodle to the Stars" Sofa2.PNG|Painter in "Treasure of the Comfy Sofa" IceSkaterPucca.PNG|Ice skater in "On Thin Ice" FishermanPucca.PNG|Fisherman in "On Thin Ice" HockeyPlayerPucca.PNG|Hockey Player in "On Thin Ice" Big13.png|Ringmaster in "Big Top Bang Bang" 44.JPG 43.JPG 36.JPG|Crying in "Evil Love" 35..JPG 67.JPG 66.JPG Ful11.JPG|Matador in "Spainful" Dance12.JPG|Pucca disguised as Garu in "Dance, Pucca, Dance Prince7.JPG|Green in "Prince Not So Charming" Prince15.JPG|Genie in "Prince Not So Charming" Rong14.JPG|Rock girl in "And the Band Played Rong Dutch10.JPG|Dutch Lady in"Pucca Goes Dutch" Medal4.JPG|Princess in "Gold Medal Garu" Fever3.JPG|Golf Girl in "Cat Scratch Fever" Hontas1.JPG|Native American in "Puccahontas" Shave2.JPG|Dugong mascot in "A Close Shave" PuccaAntivirus.PNG|Antivirus in "Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within" Shave7.JPG|Mermaid in "A Close Shave" Sizeme17.JPG|Jambo Girl in "Sooga Size Me" Trouble4.JPG|Water Girl in "Tobe's Nighttime Troubles" Trouble7r.JPG|Light Girl in "Tobe's Nighttime Troubles" Bells6.JPG|Bell necklace in "Oh the Bells! Treehouse5.JPG|Pucca as a Construction worker in "Man of the Tree House" Gogosailormoon.JPG|Sailor Moon in "Tokyo A Go-Go" Touch10.JPG|Model in "The Ring Ring Touch" Jungle16.JPG|Jungle girl in Garu Of The Jungle" Gogo11.JPG|Geisha in "Tokyo A Go-Go" lgmpp50251+first-meeting-pucca-mini-poster.jpg Screenshot_20191220-193350.png Screenshot_20191220-195015.png Season Two Puccapatra 01.png|Egyptian queen in "Puccapatra" Pucca and Ching Samba.jpg|Carnival dancer in "Samba of Doom" FishyTaleMermaidPucca.PNG|Mermaid in "Pucca's Fishy Tale" Red.png|Red Super Sooga Squad (Noodle Girl) member in "Sooga Super Squad" PainterPucca.PNG|Painter in "Stop That Yang" Pucca Noodle Girl.png|Noodle Girl in "Janitaurus" Toon Pucca.png|1920s cartoon in "Tame That Toon" bandicam 2020-01-09 13-52-14-675.jpg Season Three Angry.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists